Perfect Ending to my Mistake
by royal destiny
Summary: It has been a month since the Full Moon Jam. Jade knows that she made a mistake that night, especially since she has feelings for someone else. Now she just hopes that she can fix it without losing Beck. What about this other person? Will Jade be able to make the right decision? Read to find out.


Disclaimer : I don't own Victorious.

**Perfect ending to a mistake**

It has been a month since the night I sang at the full moon jam. A month since Beck and I kissed on the stage in front of the entire school. This month has been extremely long and irritating. I don't know why I decided to be his girlfriend again. I don't understand how he thought the song I sang had been for him.

I had never been afraid of what people thought about me until it involved her. I wrote the song with a certain brunette in mind. Since I had to write a song, I figured that I would my current thoughts to use. I didn't think that I would ever be one of those overly romantic girls, but it turns out that I am.

During the first few weeks that Beck and I were apart, I was so sure that I wanted him to be with me. As time went on, that feeling became less and less as my feelings grew for her. I admit that I felt horrible kissing Beck, but it wasn't until the next morning that I realized how stupid I was.

I walked over to the table that Cat, Andre, and Tori were sitting at. I sighed because I knew that I was going to have to put my best acting forward. Lately, I was finding it harder to act mean towards Tori since that is the exact opposite of how I want to treat her. The moment that I sat down at the table, the three of them said, "Hi." I nodded in reply because I thought that for once it would be better to keep my feelings to myself. I wasn't sure that I could my thoughts to myself.

I'm not entirely sure how long I sat with them before I left. I couldn't bring myself to sit across from the woman that I was crazy for. I decided that I needed to talk to Beck now. I just hoped that no one noticed the difference in my behavior today.

Quickly, I made my way through the Asphalt Café. "I wondered where that boy could be. He was never easy to find when you needed him." Just as I thought that, Beck rounded the corner. "Beck can we talk," I asked as soon as I saw him.

"Of course," he sweetly smiled, "what do you need?"

"Can we go somewhere private? I don't want to wait until the end of the day." I was curious to know what he thought when I asked that. Normally, I would have just demanded he go with me. I needed him to not be angry with me before we talked.

"How about I meet you in the janitor's closet in five minutes?"

I nodded, "I'll see you then."

I didn't waste any time before walking to the same janitor's closest that every in our group of friends always went to. As I opened the door, I turned on the light was glad to see that the janitor was not there. I leaned against the wall. It seemed like those five minutes took forever that I was actually glad when he walked in.

"Is everything ok?"

I shook my head, "Not really."

"What's going on that it couldn't wait until later?"

I took a deep breath before saying, "You know I love you right?" I saw my soon-to-be ex-boyfriend nod. "There is no easy way to say this, bu-"

"Let's officially end this," Beck calmly stated.

The moment he said that I smiled, "I was going to say that."

"I figured. I know we are dating again, but I have to admit I don't feel the same way as I use to. I mean I will always love you."

"Is there someone else?" I knew that I had feelings for someone else, but I needed to know if he did.

Beck shook his head, "No, there isn't."

"Now that makes me look like the bad person."

Once again, Beck shook his head. "It's alright Jade. It really is, but I want to know what you're thinking."

I sighed, "What I'm going to say is going to be hard to hear, but I never should have taken you back. When you walked up on that stage I was caught up in the moment. Honestly I never should have kissed you. The song I sang that night wasn't about you."

"Of course it wasn't."

I was shocked, "You knew?"

"Of course I did."

I admit that did make me feel a little better. "I'm sorry that it had to happen that way."

"Don't be," Beck gave me a hug, "because this helped us to realize that we are truly over."

Usually I would have pulled away from the hug, but right now I just couldn't. After a few moments we separated, "Are we still going to be friends?" This wasn't like me, but I couldn't imagine not having Beck around anymore.

"Of course dummy," Beck said with a smile.

We talked for a few more moments before we left the janitor's closet. The two of us decided to go the asphalt cafe since we were half way through class. I had to admit that I felt better after talking with him. Once the two of us were outside, I saw that she was sitting in the same spot from before.

"I didn't know Vega had it in her to skip class," I said as I sat down.

Tori rolled her eyes, "Whatever Jade."

I'm not entirely sure what the two of them were talking about, but she didn't look happy. Come to think of it, it has been awhile since Tori has looked happy. I really wanted to know what was happening, but as much as I wanted to ask her I couldn't.

"Do you two have any plans this weekend?"

Before I could say anything, Beck said, "No we don't."

"That is weird. Is everything alright?"

I nodded, "Beck and I broke up a little while ago. Not it matters to anyone." As soon as I said that, I could have sworn that I saw a sparkle in her brown eyes.

"Are you ok?"

I nodded, "It was mutual."

"I have to go find Andre," Beck said as he got up. "You two have fun."

I found it weird that he would come out here with me and then leave five minutes after we got here. Silently, I wondered if he knew it was Tori that I have feelings for.

"Are you sure that your ok? The last couple of times you two broke up you were devastated."

I couldn't help but thinking that Tori was too cute. I should've known that she would be worried about me. "Like I said, it was mutual. I didn't feel the same about him anymore and he felt the same."

It was at this point that I realized Tori had moved closer to me. I wasn't even listening to what she had to say. I was just trying to focus on having her that close to me.

"You're not even listening!"

"I'm sorry, but there is just a lot on my mind."

Tori nodded, "That's why I said that after school we should go to the coffee shop down the street after school."

"I would like that," I said with a genuine smile. We talked for a few more minutes before heading to Sikowitz's class.

The arrest of that day went by very slowly. Why couldn't school be done already? The moment the last bell rang I quickly waged to my locker to put away the things I didn't need. Once that was done, I walked out to my black mustang and waited.

"I'm so sorry to keep you waiting. I tried to get out earlier, but Cat just kept talking and talking. She always seems to show up when I have something important to do."

I couldn't believe that Tori Vega thought I was important. This coffee run was so important to her that she couldn't wait to get away from Cat. "Are you ready to go?" I know that I didn't have to ask, but I just wanted to make sure that she still wanted to go without directly asking that.

"Yep," Tori said with a big smile on her face.

Even though the drive to the coffee shop was short, she managed to talk about her entire day and from what I gathered it had been horrible. As I parked my car, I got incredibly nervous. I have felt this nervous since the full moon jam. I just hoped that my nerves would not ruin my afternoon with her.

"Why don't you find a place to sit and I'll get our drinks."

I'm sure that I gave her a weird look. I wasn't use to having things bought for me. "Are you sure?"

Tori nodded, "Yes, my treat."

I quickly thanked her before walking over to a small booth. It made have been in the corner, but I felt like that booth was more intimate. I hoped that Vega knew how I liked my coffee. I checked my phone to see a message from Beck that wished me luck. Honestly, I gave no idea what that meant, but she sat the coffers down before I could ask.

"Thank you again," I said before I took a drink. "I didn't know you knew how I liked my coffee."

Tori blushed, "I had to ask Beck. I wanted to make this special."

I couldn't help but think how cute Tori looked when she blushed. "Special?"

"Did I just say that out loud?"

I nodded, "You did. Why did you want to make this special?"

Tori shrugged, as she took a drink of her coffee. "This coffee is amazing."

Quickly, I grabbed the cup and took a drink, "That's hot chocolate."

"I know, but I didn't want to say that I hated coffee."

As I handed her back the cup, our fingers touched. I'm sure that I blushed since I was having a hard time hiding it. We sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments. I must admit that it was nice.

"Jade can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," I was terrified at what the question might be.

"Why did you break things off with Beck?"

"I to-"

"The real reason and I not the one you told me earlier."

I took a deep breath, "I don't know why I decided to become Beck's girlfriend again. The song that I sang at the full moon jam wasn't for Beck. I wrote it for the one that I have feelings for and before you ask I'm not telling you."

"I wasn't planning on it."

"I decided to give our relationship a shot. I figured that the feelings I had for that other person would go away, but the exact opposite happened. I don't know of any of you noticed how but Beck and I acted different around each other." I took a couple drinks of my coffee while I thought about what to say next. "I decided today to tell Beck that I didn't want to be his girlfriend anymore. It turns out that Beck was feeling the same way about our relationship. I'm happy that we ended on a positive note."

"Why did you two stay together then?"

"I needed to be sure about how I felt. Subconsciously, the choice was made nine months ago."

"At least you were sure."

I nodded. The whole time that we sat in the coffee shop I couldn't stop thinking of what this might have been like as a date. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice Tori sat down next to or that her lips were against mine. The moment that I noticed she pulled away. Before she could say anything, I kissed her.

"I have been waiting for you to notice."

"Really?"

Tori nodded, "I knew the moment you said I was pretty."

"That is so stupid."

"Somehow I knew you say that," Tori said with a smile on her face. "Where does this leave us?"

Without another thought, I kissed her again before saying, "Tori Vega be my girlfriend."

The other girl nodded, "I have been waiting for you to say that.

I knew that I had been acting different all day, but it helped me to get the girl. I only hoped that everyone would be just as happy for us as we were.

* * *

**I really like how this turned out. I hope that everyone enjoyed it as much as I do. :)**


End file.
